Pasado
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: KaixYuriy. Lo que causa placer, también puede provocar profundo dolor... Aunque el dolor puede ser también placentero si no estás precisamente sano. Las cicatrices de vida pueden abrirse, se puede lograr más de un fin realizando una acción. Yaoi,Algo Rape


Notota: Este fanfic nace del Universo Alterno de otro fanfic mío: Placer y Dolor (Link chungo: /s/3981005/1/PlaceryDolor ) Si no lo puse como capítulo seguido, es porque –además que de por si tendrá bastantes capítulos- pienso que es más necesario seguir con la línea de las historias de los hermanos Kinomiya y lo que gira alrededor de ellos, como se supone se trata el fanfic original. Esto es demasiado Yuriy y Kai para anexarlo por allá, pero explica parte de la historia. Al menos el porqué estos dos se conocen, y por qué Kai terminó por enviar a Takao con Yuriy, a pesar de que sabía como es Yuriy y apreciando enormemente a Takao.

Después de todo, Kai es esencial en el desarrollo de aquel fanfic, aunque irónicamente no sale tanto como otros personajes.

Declaratoria: ¿Otra vez? Resumo con que no me lucro con esto ni me pertenecen los personajes.

One shot: Yaoi, algo parecido al rape que no lo es pero si es o.oUUU, Drama. Se sigue con la línea de idea de "Placer y Dolor": Lo que causa placer, también puede provocar profundo dolor... Aunque el dolor puede ser también placentero si no estás precisamente sano. Las cicatrices de vida pueden abrirse, y se puede lograr más de un fin realizando una acción.

Protagonistas: KaixYuriy. –Se menciona a Boris Kusnetzov y ligeramente a Takao Kinomiya-

Ehmmm... cursiva en negrita para pasado, cursiva común para pensamientos, creo que se entiende lo demás XP

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

_**Pasado**_

La campanilla sonó dos veces.

-¡No hay servicio! –Gritó Yuriy, desde dentro de la bodega.

Sentado sobre una de las cajas, miró a su alrededor. Todos los días iba a cumplir su castigo auto impuesto.

-¿_Tan estúpida es la gente que no les queda claro el significado de "cerrado" en un letrero? ¡Debí haber echado seguro! _

Sus protestas mentales no callaron la mano que pulsó nuevamente el botón de la campanilla, que estaba reposando junto al polvo del mostrador principal para ofrecer servicios.

La tienda vendía antigüedades y bellos artículos y muebles novedosos del mejor gusto, hasta hace poco gozaba ya de buena fama, mas ahora estaba cerrada.

Como supuso los clientes se desilusionaron al no ofrecerles los artículos que ofreció meses atrás. Sin embargo, los nuevos consumidores le dieron a entender que dadas las buenas referencias que le habían dado de su tienda e incluso algunos clientes, prometieron regresar si en cierto tiempo les tenía las prometidas bellezas orientales.

Había puesto sus esperanzas ciegas en la fábrica de farsantes, que seguramente estaba regocijándose en algún lugar de Tokio con su ruina.

Después de que llegó el pedido con el que fue timado, esas horrendas imitaciones baratas de lo que había solicitado, no volvió a abrir al público la tienda ni tan siquiera para dar salida a los últimos productos en existencia dentro del inventario.

Y fue exactamente el sonido de sus costosas vasijas del mostrador exterior rompiéndose, lo que finalmente le hizo salir.

-¿Kai?

-No. Tu madre resucitada. –Respondió con una de las bromas favoritas de Yuriy.

Dejó caer de sus manos el pequeño jarrón de porcelana, que se astillo en el suelo. Yuriy apretó las mandíbulas, pero no demostró otro signo de molestia alguno. Para Kai eso era suficiente para comenzar.

Dio vuelta al mostrador, tomando en un elegante movimiento la tela oriental del asiento en donde Yuriy solía sentarse a esperar a sus clientes. Como buen conocedor la acercó a su rostro, pasando los dedos como si contara los hilos con sólo tocar la textura.

-¿Sabías que la familia Kinomiya, aún hace este tipo de artesanías?

Yuriy resopló.

-Si vienes a decirme "te lo dije" te concedo la razón. Arruiné mi tienda, para algo de este tamaño debo tener un socio. –Su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, le costó meses completos poder hacer a un lado su orgullo.- Efectivamente devasté tu eficiente plan de comprarle a esa gente que sabe lo que hace, aunque no pedí que me ayudaras.

Kai asintió sin dejar de mirar la tela, aceptando en pequeño grado la extraña disculpa de Yuriy.

-¿Eso es todo?

El pelirrojo supo que se refería a Takao.

-No. Nunca debiste de enviar a un muchacho tan joven para intentar convencerme de hacer una inversión. Fue tu culpa.

Kai lo miró con fiereza.

-No se supone que debieras follar con él. No te atrevas a culparme por buscar tu bienestar. -Le arrojó la tela a los pies. Yuriy tardó un poco demasiado en responder, no estaba acostumbrado a que Kai fuera tan claro en expresar sus sentimientos de afecto.

-No tengo nada más… no sé que decir al respecto. –Colocó la tela en su lugar. Kai se acercó a la silla, con elegancia inglesa en un ademán invitó a sentarse a Yuriy. Dudó un instante, pero contrario a su costumbre, obedeció aquello que era más una orden que una petición.

Suavemente Kai movió la silla giratoria, para que el respaldo quedara unido al mostrador, el pelirrojo dando la cara hacia él. Estiró los brazos, recargando las palmas en el mueble de atrás, consiguiendo atrapar a Yuriy.

Kai era apenas un poco más bajo que él, pero en esa posición que se sumaba a su dura mirada, lucía más intimidante que Boris Kusnetzov, ejerciendo su trabajo de interrogador como guardia de seguridad en el casino bar.

-Sabes lo ruin y cruel que puedo ser. –Siseó el de cabello en dos tonos. Yuriy sintió escalofrío, en el pasado él le había ayudado a saldar de distintas formas las venganzas de Kai.

-En el tiempo en que aprendí a conocer a Takao -habló el pelirrojo con tranquilidad, algo que por dentro no tenía.- Sé que me perdonará con el tiempo. Pero tú no.

Kai entrecerró los ojos, clavando las pupilas amatistas en el pelirrojo.

-Al menos no hasta que cumplas tu venganza, aún así tendré que ser paciente. Pero es un don que no poseo. –Dijo para finalizar, como si no estuviera en desventaja obvia. Kai podía destrozarlo de demasiadas formas, como para preocuparse de cual sería el final de su existencia. Yuriy quiso facilitar su vida en ese instante.

Eso era lo más sencillo de pensar. Infortunadamente Kai no era tan piadoso como para simplemente matar a alguien. Como digno heredero Hiwatari, hacía sufrir a sus presas en vida.

Kai recordó el rostro inocente de Takao, mordiéndose los labios con los ojos acuosos para pedir a favor de aquel que le había herido tanto. Kai mismo le lastimó con palabras frías, pero al final lo que Kai llamaba golpes bajos, es decir, con aquellos que daban metafóricamente en su corazón, el adolescente había ganado.

_**Le ponía el mundo de cabeza, la misma que le dolía espantosamente por usarla para pensar en cosas no habituales. Más punzaba el orgullo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**_

_**-Lo haré, pero a mi manera-. Dijo tras moverlo hasta que lo semi despertó, sabiendo al muchacho poseedor de un sueño pesado.**_

_**Kai leyó unas gracias mudas, en la boca del de cabello oscuro. Los labios sonreían, aunque los ojos permanecían cerrados.**_

No se arrepentiría de su promesa, pero la cumpliría. La amistad que ellos poseían era profunda y sincera. Es verdad que muchos podrían llegar a confundirla, pero en el trasfondo no había mas que la ventaja competitiva por ver quien hacia más por el otro. Solo que Kai tenía una manera extraña de querer.

Kai pasó la mano por los cabellos pelirrojos, nada suaves debido a la capa de gel con la que se elevaba el cabello en dos puntas. Cuando llego a la nuca dio un fuerte tirón hacia atrás que lastimó el cuello de Yuriy.

Mismo instante en que James, su fiel asistente personal, bajaba la cortina metálica de la tienda, para cubrir las acciones de su señor.

-Acepta mi venganza en su nombre como purga para tu castigo. Lo habías jurado.

Yuriy cerró los ojos. No le hubiera dolido cualquier cosa que Kai pudiese hacer con su cuerpo o su vida en el presente, pero dijo las palabras exactas.

En el caso de ellos, recordar no era volver a vivir, sino morir un poco cada día.

_**Se encogió dentro del delgado suéter. El frío de la noche calaba hasta los huesos, pero era más soportable que la mirada gélida de su padre.**_

_**Tenía once años. Su cuerpo entero dolía. Su padre había sido más brusco que las ocasiones anteriores. Limpió su nariz con el dorso de la mano, era lo único que goteaba, después de todo muchas veces sintió que las lágrimas se le habían terminado, junto con la voz que imploraba a su padre no le tocara de aquella manera.**_

_**Había mirado antes la vieja fábrica, con sus ventanales rotos, la verja semi colgada y oxidada por el paso del tiempo. Sus manos temblaron aún más por el contacto con el frío metal, sintió como la primer capa de la piel casi se desprendía al quedarse pegada a los barrotes. Grave er**__**ror tocarla haciendo tanto frío, sin manos enguantadas.**_

_**Sus pupilas se ensancharon, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz cuando entró. Pudo atravesar el hueco en la pared retirando algunas maderas. Escuchó al fondo el sonido de voces cerca de uno de los enormes hornos de fundición, miró luz proveniente quizás del artilugio encendido. Ya no sabía si el temblor de su cuerpo se debía al abuso del que huía, al terror de estar entre oscuridad y podredumbre, o al anhelo constante de desear morir pero no atreverse a dejar la vida.**_

_**Con ese impulso natural que le ordenaba continuar, había soportado días hambre y el azote del mal clima ruso, que parecía se ensañaba con su diminuta persona.**_

_**No era un horno**__** de donde provenía el sonido, sino el viento golpeando en contra de la alta tubería, y aquella iluminación en el fondo provenía del fuego de un contenedor metálico, posiblemente algo que alguna vez tuvo forma de barril. Incineraba desperdicios para calentar a los chicos que ahí se agruparon.**_

_**Los ojos verdes refulgieron desafiantes. Alguien se estaba metiendo en su territorio. Con toda la compostura que podía tener un niño orgulloso de once años, Yuriy se giró lentamente, intentando fingir indiferencia. **_

_**Tenía miedo, pero si algo había aprendido era que cuando se le veía débil, más fácilmente podía ser derribado. Dos chicos mayores le dieron alcance. Yuriy opuso resistencia, su agilidad natural le ayudó a alejarse mas no pudo correr de la experiencia.**_

_**Boris lo tumbó apenas salió de la vieja fábrica. Era una fiera que le enterró suficientes puñetazos para apaciguar la ira de Yuriy, pero no su tristeza. El de ojos verdes intentó burlarse, incluso llegó a insultar a sus ancestros y escupirle la cara. Le soltó porque el otro niño se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin un ápice de miedo o respeto en la azulado mirar.**_

_**Boris también sintió miedo. Cuando alguien recién llegaba su mirada era distinta. Los ojos de Yuriy se parecían a los suyos: no eran los de un niño.**_

_**Se despreciaron instantáneamente. Costó horas y días enteros que **__**Yuriy formara parte del grupo. No fue echado a patadas solo porque el grupo entero se compadeció del delgado muchacho. Aunque Boris se negó, siendo el líder al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.**_

_**A Boris comenzó a agradarle en la medida en que Yuriy dejó de ser un estor**__**bo. Contrario a lo que pensaba no fue como los otros, un niño más que cuidar y del cual también habría de buscarle sustento. El pelirrojo era fiero en el momento de pelear por terreno con las otras pandillas, tanto que terminaron llamándole lobo rojo debido a que se temía que podía desmembrar a alguien en una pelea. Era listo y autosuficiente.**_

_**Se esperaba que su corta estatura le causara problemas con chicos tan altos como Boris, pero su agilidad natural le permitió con el tiempo sortear ese tipo de pequeñas diferencias. Casi no hablaba, pero aprendió a defenderse bien con la lengua. **_

_**Yuriy se ganó el liderazgo de forma demasiado natural para que alguien pudiera creerlo. Nunca tuvo que batirse **__**con demasiada gente por ella, le fue otorgada el día en que venció a Boris. Ni siquiera fue meditado, Yuriy se encerraba en su mutismo, buscando lo básico solo para sobrevivir. Ni siquiera tenía amigos, su estancia en la fábrica era una estadía necesaria.**_

_**Si peleó con Boris hasta que quedó tendido sin poder moverse, fue por una simple razón: no soportaba que le tocaran. Entre bromas el de cabellos grisáceos le había acariciado el pecho, Yuriy le apartó de un manotazo. Boris lo arrinconó en la pared, **__**lamiéndole la mejilla, tal como lo hacía su padre antes de comenzar el maldicho ritual incestuoso del que Boris no tenía ni idea. Fue cuando se desató la bestia. Boris tardó días completos en poder recuperarse. Aunque Yuriy no estaba mejor físicamente, le había quedado la satisfacción de haberlo visto caer antes que él.**_

_**La mayor desgracia sucedió días después. Un hombre mayor había sorprendido finalmente a Boris hurtándole la cartera.**__** Yuriy había corrido. Boris crujió las mandíbulas, dispuesto a enfrentar su suerte. Tres personas más se unieron a castigar al ladrón. Sin tener fuerza suficiente para soportar la carga de golpes de tres adultos, siguió intentando luchar hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mover ni una fibra muscular. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió.**_

_**Aquel hombre había dicho que le llevaría a la estación de policía. Mentía. Le arrastró hasta el automóvil. Cuando Boris abrió los ojos, notó que había alguien más a su lado.**_

_**-¿Y tú que demo…**_

_**-Cállate imbécil. - Los ojos incendiados en fuego azul le hicieron tragarse sus palabras. **_

_**Tuvieron que aprender a fingir respeto ante el miedo, que aún estaban en pleno crecimiento y a pesar de lo impulsivo de Boris, de lo inteligente de Yuriy, se enfrentaban a adultos preparados, que usaban sus cuerpos a conveniencia.**_

_**Compartiendo la habitación que consideraron una celda, comprendieron que la opresión no les haría cambiar su forma de ser. Cedieron cuanto les permitía su necesidad de sobrevivir, pero la formación de la dura realidad en la que crecían les termino por formar el carácter para toda la vida.**_

_**Boris jamás comprendió la razón de que Yuriy le hubiera seguido, cuando el único objetivo que había demostrado era el de vivir, aunque fuese sin emociones o relaciones humanas.**_

_**Yuriy moriría antes de quejarse, pero bien pudo pelear a su manera por su lugar en esa asociación, convirtiéndose en el favorito. Omitió las ofensas de Boris al respecto, le dolían lo suficiente para permitir que se alejaran de su corazón, consiguiendo exitosamente culminar su plan. **_

_**Les burlaron, logrando escapar. Juntos.**_

_**Pero no por eso se convertía en algo hermosamente romántico. **_

_**Comenzaban a odiarse más, porque se habían convertido en el mundo del otro. **__**La asociación seguramente los estaría buscando, así que no les quedaba más opción que permanecer juntos, manteniéndose cautamente en los barrios bajos. Sus presencias se hacían cada vez más irritables, cuando tenían que esconderse para dormir entre los callejones, con la inevitable incomodidad de la cercanía. **_

_**Yuriy sufría de insomnio**__**. El sueño se había retirado ante el deseo de no ser tocado aunque su cuerpo ya se hubiera acostumbrado a las constantes prestaciones a las que le obligaron en aquel trabajo no solicitado. Boris terminó haciéndose más histérico de lo común, buscando herir físicamente a todo cuanto tuviera enfrente. Cualquier cosa que fuera potencialmente dañina debía ser aplastada a golpes. No buscaba culpables, solo quien lo pagara.**_

_**Finalmente la policía había incurrido en un delito.**__** Ofreció protección en contra de esa mafia que les perseguía a un precio demasiado alto para el pelirrojo.**_

_**-Define ironía. –Susurró **__**para sí Yuriy con los ojos apretados, mientras por enésima vez era penetrado por aquel hombre de aliento asqueroso.**_

_**Boris terminaba por pasear entre calles mientras la autoridad saldaba la cuenta de permitirles vivir en **__**las calles del barrio con Yuriy.**_

_**-Toma. –Boris extendió un panfleto algunos días después. El pelirrojo, envuelto en una manta vieja, le miró con el deseo de asesinarle con la sola vista.**_

_**-¿Estás dic**__**iéndome que me aceptaran en un sitio de masajes? No tengo ni un maldito documento para comprobar que existo, ¿cómo supones que…**_

_**Boris le besó. No fue bello, ni tierno. Sus dientes colisionaron, se mordieron, lamieron y succionaron de la forma mas burda que podía existir, pero demostrándose la enorme necesidad de afecto que tenían, aunque tuviera que ser arrebatada.**_

_**-Si vas a entregar el maldito culo a cambio de que sobrevivas… que al menos valga la pena.**_

_**No era un salón de masaje común. Apenas su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo suficiente, mostrando las marcas del abuso, y la silueta de un hombre apareciendo. Siguió mercando con su cuerpo. **_

_**Desconectó el placer físico del emocional. Las noches con Boris las tomaba como el justo pago por su compañía. En toda su vida, Yuriy realmente jamás había disfrutado de ser tocado.**_

_**Aprendió que su belleza física era lo potencialmente explotable. Se instruyó para moverse de cierta manera. El arte de la seducción se anexo a su arsenal de naturalidad, consiguió aprender a bailar. Moviéndose en un bar homosexual ilegal en los suburbios, consiguió para si un trabajo que se dividía entre acostarse con los clientes y bailar sobre la barra. Boris terminó siendo un golpeador a sueldo, que suplía de vez en cuando al personal de seguridad.**_

_**Ahí conoció a Kai.**_

El de cabello en dos tonos se inclinó, sin soltar ni un poco el agarre del cabello pelirrojo en la nuca. Apretó más los dedos, para obligarle a subir desde atrás la barbilla.

Le besó. Yuriy se estremeció, colocando las manos sobre el pecho para alejarlo. Kai se alejó unos centímetros, sus ojos amatista refulgían con una mezcla de tristeza y el brillo de la ira.

-No te atrevas a negarte Yuriy… me lo debes… te lo mereces como el miserable bastardo que sí eres.

Yuriy cerró fuertemente los ojos.

_-¿Por qué tengo que recordar ahora?..._

_**Ojeroso y arisco, jamás hablaba más de lo necesario para ser servido. Dejaba más propinas que ninguno, jamás pedía el cambio una vez que pagaba.**__** Si regresó después de la primera vez, precisamente fue por ver al pelirrojo trabajar, por supuesto es algo de lo que el propio Kai no se había dado cuenta. Por más inteligente que fuera seguía siendo solo un adolescente.**_

_**La personalidad de Kai era arrolladora. Con esos ojos amatista profundos, enfadados. La indiferencia de su porte refinado y la elegancia en cada movimiento provocó que Yuriy quedase impactado nada más de verle. **_

_**Kai**__** estaba sentado en los bancos de la barra. Gradualmente se había acercado con los días. Él, que había ocupado las mesas del fondo, terminó al lado del único reflector que iluminaba la silueta que se movía al ritmo de la música, con más sensualidad de lo que pudiera marcar la melodía.**_

Tomó en puños cada lado de la camisa de Yuriy, dando un fuerte jalón para abrirla de una sola vez. Los botones metálicos salieron despedidos haciendo tintineo en el suelo. Yuriy ladeó el rostro para evitar ser besado, aferrándose a la silla. En venganza Kai abrió la boca, abarcando cuanto podía de su cuello para chuparlo.

Su respiración se estaba acelerando más de la cuenta, no podía controlar la mezcla emocional en su cuerpo. Kai le estaba lamiendo desde el cuello en forma ascendente. ¡El sabía que en su infancia su padre le hacía eso!

Odio. Cariño. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kai en este instante?

_**Kai no hablaba de pasado o futuro. El presente no parecía promete**__**dor una vez que observabas el fondo de su mirada.**_

_**-No es necesario morir para perder la vida.**__** -Le dijo aquel muchacho de cabello en dos tonos, que parecía tener el alma más ebria que su cuerpo.**_

_**Para un chico en estado etílico, quizá sus palabras no significaban más allá de su propia tristeza, que se había salido del control por el vodka adulterado que ingería. Para Yuriy reflejó su despertar.**_

_**Cada día le fue nuevamente más difícil ser tocado. Las manos torpes, los halagos cada vez más grotescos a sus oídos. Dejó de alimentarse bien. Cada hombre y mujer que le rentaban le llenaban con el asco del enfado, incluso Boris que le penetraba sin la mínima muestra de afecto.**_

_**Posiblemente si Yuriy hubiera mostrado un poco más de debilidad y Boris un poco más de afecto para cubrir aquella necesidad, ambos hubieran logrado cambiar su vida. Pero el orgullo no se queja ante nadie, es inflexible.**_

_**El único alivio era ese muchacho que apareció en su vida. Ese de aparentes gemas amatistas tan frías como la pie**__**dra, pero cuyo fuego en la cama, el ardoroso poder de sus instruidas palabras, le enseñaba a vivir. O al menos a recuperar el deseo de vivir bien, no solo sobrevivir.**_

Para recargarse dejó que su rodilla se colocara entre las piernas abiertas del tembloroso cuerpo de Yuriy. El pelirrojo había estado a punto de levantarse, él le había aferrado de los antebrazos.

Yuriy le miró con los ojos enfadados pero acuosos directamente a la cara. No pudo menos que apartar la vista. No podía con la mirada de Kai. Ese mismo que le tomó las manos para agarrárselas tras la silla con uno de sus brazos, mientras que otra vez le besaba de esa forma tan vehemente y dolorosamente placentera.

_**Kai buscó a Yuriy no para desfogar solamente sus deseos fisiológicos, sino porque el pelirrojo demostraba esa fuerza que le agradaba. Era listo, sabía cuando callar, preguntaba justamente lo necesario y si no comprendía meditaba por sí mismo antes de obligarle a darle una extensa explicación de palabras o acciones.**_

La mano libre de Kai comenzó a desabotonarle el cinturón. Yuriy lo supo desde el principio. El único contacto sexual que había disfrutado verdaderamente había sido con Kai, porque le complacían los juegos eróticos en que lo sumergía. Pero ahora…

_**Al inicio no quisieron darse cuenta de la situación. **__**Durante años, para Kai el pelirrojo era un sujeto de estudio, una mente que podía modelar a su antojo con el solo hecho de reproducir palabras profundas en su cabeza, mientras veía y disfrutaba sus caderas. **_

_**Para Yuriy, Kai se convirtió en una herramienta de escape de una vida que eligió, pero no deseaba tener.**__** Algo que podía ser utilizado en su favor para exprimir cuanta cultura e ingenio necesitaba para salir adelante.**_

_**La sensación de pertenencia les llegó a ambos, no como un capricho insondable para cubrir una necesidad**__** afectiva temporal, sino porque ambos al fin habían encontrado que se necesitaban de una forma que superaba las barreras corporales; aun así, tampoco llegaba a ser amor entre una pareja.**_

_**A pesar de que sus noches solían ser apasionadas, Kai comenzaba a tomarle las muñecas para evitar que le abrazara; Yuriy evitaba a toda costa los besos en los labios.**__** Al final Kai le dejaba un fajo de billetes en la almohada, Yuriy fingía dormir con el seño fruncido.**_

_**-Alguna vez lo haré, -dijo Yuriy. Kai asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.- Me iré de todo esto. Y prometo…no, juro que jamás me acostaré con alguien más joven que yo. No le arruinaré la vida a alguien de la forma en que han hecho conmigo.**_

Ahora se trataba de un encuentro sexual tan común en su vida, que era doloroso que exactamente esta persona lo hiciera. Venganza. Castigo. Recuerdo.

Kai lo levantó, girándole rudamente el cuerpo para bajar de un tirón el pantalón. Yuriy apretó las mandíbulas, conteniendo la respiración.

_**El deseo**__** de salir adelante no se quedó solo en palabras. No se resignó a ser prostituido. Tampoco quiso como Boris, resignarse a no tener mayor aspiración. Bajo la firme creencia de que no le importaba sufrir si no lograba salir adelante, el pelirrojo se esforzó. **_

_**Si a Kai le interesó es porque notó que no solo su apariencia física podía ser útil.**__** Como por arte de magia a Yuriy dejó de molestarle la policía y la mafia de la que había escapado, ahora podía vivir un poco más libre. Aunque nunca lo dijera alguno, sabía a quien se lo debía.**_

_**Trabajaba como ninguno, doblando jornada que ni siquiera pagaban completa. Hacía de mesero, lava trastos, bailarín. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a su mano para aprender y le mantuviera lo más lejos posible de las manos y camas de otros que no fuese Boris.**_

_**Kai se limitó a no repetir seguidamente sus encuentros sexuales. Con la madurez que venía de la edad y las experiencias que no eran suyas, terminó aceptando el incentivo del pelirrojo para que no frecuentara ese tipo de lugares, pudiendo tener una vida mejor.**_

_**El día que Kai salía por última vez de ese bar, estaba siendo molido a golpes por una pandilla completa. Se había desecho de al menos tres personas, pero no pudo hacer algo cuando llegaron en conjunto más de seis. Yuriy llevó casi a rastras a Boris para que juntos les repelieran. Cuando el pelirrojo (por tanto Boris también) rechazó el pago en efectivo que James ofreció por haberlo llevado a las puertas de su casa, incluso cuando por fin conocieron la forma ostentosa del adinerado Hiwatari, Kai supo que no se había equivocado.**_

_**Yuriy y Boris durmieron esa noche en la mansión. Al día siguiente cuando Kai se levantó, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No estaban ellos, más todo estaba en su sitio, no faltaba ni un pedacito de las pertenencias de su mansión. **_

Aferró las manos hasta hacerse daño con el metal que enmarcaba el cristal del mostrador. Kai le empujó el torso hacia delante, hasta que su mejilla chocó bruscamente contra el cristal.

Por un instante creyó escuchar un sollozo proveniente de Kai, pero la idea de que estuviera sufriendo también se fue de su cabeza cuando lo penetró en un solo duro movimiento. Yuriy comprimió las mandíbulas para no quejarse, maldiciendo a Kai con los dientes apretados. Kai estaba seguramente disfrutando de la humillación que estaba permitiendo como castigo del juramento que él mismo había roto, y por haberle hecho daño a un muchacho bueno e inocente como Takao. Kai era un bastardo sin emociones.

Aunque no lo supiera, porque Kai le sostenía la cabeza contra el mostrador para que no le mirara, Yuriy hubiera sabido que nunca estuvo más alejado de la realidad. Un grueso lagrimón recorrió la mejilla de Kai, cuyo gesto neutro no demostraba más que el seño fruncido de mirada ausente.

_**-Abriré en Inglaterra un bar.**_

_**Si Yuriy fuera más emotivo, seguramente le hubiera dado un abrazo. Conociendo a Kai sabía que era la forma en que le estaba ofreciendo trabajo. De no ser así, ni siquiera hubiera mencionado el lugar.**_

_**-Iré contigo si…**_

_**-Lo contrataré también. Pero tú vendrás con una condición.**_

_**Yuriy elevó la ceja. No estaba dispuesto a…**_

_**-Te pagaré solo por bailar, no quiero otro tipo de perversiones en mi sitio de trabajo.**_

_**Yuriy desvió la vista, mostrándose indiferente. No pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Le dio un diminuto beso en la comisura de los labios. Kai le ofrecía un futuro, alejado de la carrera de vida obligatoria que estaba recorriendo. No tendría que acostarse por necesidad o por ser obligado nunca más.**_

_**-Al menos maduraste en estos tres años. –**__**Le sonrió el pelirrojo.- No solo te alejarás de estos lugares, ahora serás tú el que ahogue en licor a los demás.**_

_**-Tampoco yo volveré a **__**tocarte así –le interrumpió Kai,- a cambio de que tú cumplas tus promesas, será el precio para sacarte de aquí.**_

_**Los ojos de Yuriy se pusieron vidriosos. Era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que tenía ganas de llorar.**_

_**-Maldito Kai. ¿No es suficiente pago por sacarnos de aquí, el que te salváramos la vida?**_

_**-Ya entiendo –comentó arrogante Hiwatari,- tú quieres seguir fornicando conmigo.**_

_**-Cállate. –Le dio un ligero codazo. Se sonrieron.**_

Yuriy apretó los ojos, maldiciendo a su memoria. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera esa jugarreta su cabeza, cuando más que nunca necesitaba desligarse de las emociones?

Para su desgracia, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Adoraba tener a Kai en él. La rudeza se había ido, Kai se había inclinado dejándose caer sobre él, penetrando a intervalos regulares; le susurró al oído con voz tan baja, que no comprendió que le decía, pero le tranquilizaba de alguna manera sentir ese caluroso aliento tranquilo golpeando contra su piel, el contracto con ese cuerpo ligero. ¿Era posible que se combinara el placer con el dolor de esta manera?

Kai le beso la mejilla, secándole una lágrima que él mismo no se había dado cuenta que se asomó en sus ojos. Le acarició con la yema de los dedos la raíz del cabello.

-A veces te odio tanto. – Kai resopló apenas después de decirlo, quedándose quieto un instante. Yuriy abrió por fin los ojos, encontrando cerca de su rostro la mano de Kai. Soltó el borde del mostrador, percatándose de que sus dedos estaban dormidos por haber oprimido tanto. Tontamente entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro.

_**Kai odiaba deber algo, o faltar a sus promesas.**__** Desde ese entonces Kai compendió que junto a Yuriy estaba parte de su lugar en el mundo. Tenían un lazo que ninguno podía comprender, pero sentían necesidad de mantenerlo. **_

_**Es por eso que Yuriy era el único que sabía que su cuerpo hizo a Kai olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor de la perdida de sus padres, desde la **__**primera noche que lo vio bailando en la barra. Esa era la razón por la que había acabado en ese bar de mala muerte, escapando del velatorio que ofrecían en honor a los fallecidos. Supo también de los problemas familiares con el poderoso magnate japonés que era abuelo de Kai. El peso sumado de la herencia de la familia rusa con la japonesa.**_

-No quiero que me toques así. –Le dijo Kai, soltándole la mano casi como si le diera un manotazo. Yuriy apretó los ojos nuevamente, cuando Kai comenzó a moverse otra vez de forma tosca.

-Termínalo ya… maldición… ¡Takao no quería esto para nosotros!

Kai le enterró los dedos en la cadera.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a ese niño… Te odio tanto… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño? –Un gemido, que Yuriy supo era de tristeza y no por placer, salió de aquella garganta.- No merecía tener una vida como la nuestra…

Kai se juraba que si su miembro estaba en función, era solamente en ese instante porque la ira le hacía recorrer rápidamente la sangre de la cabeza a los pies sin control.

Yuriy no replicó más. La mano que había entrelazado los dedos con los de Kai le sirvió para intentar cubrir la vergüenza de sus acciones al ponérsela en el rostro.

_**Yuriy sabe que l**__**a felicidad de Kai debía pasar a segundo plano, en nombre de regresar el orgullo a las familias de las cuales era unigénito. El esfuerzo por auto educarse para cumplir esa responsabilidad que le dejaron los padres muertos, a la vez de no desear ser forjado a imagen y semejanza de su abuelo. La fachada social estaba por encima de sí mismo. Vivir bajo una doble personalidad, le ayudaba a enfrentar aquello. En Yuriy encontró la solución. No tenía porque ser algo que no deseaba, porque el poder con el que gozaba le permitiría modelar su realidad.**_

_**Kai es fascinante por naturaleza, esplendoroso en su trabajo, de férrea voluntad pero sobre todo la terquedad que le permite suplantar sus deseos y transformarlos en algo que pueda serle de utilidad si es que no puede cumplirlos.**_

_**Su deseo es ayudar a Yuriy, lo hará al costo que sea. Aunque tenga que lastimarlo en el proceso, como lo hizo durante esos tres años que tomó su cuerpo y le inundaba de sueños de grandeza entre jadeos susurrados al oído. **_

_**Cumpliría su promesa. Refrenar el deseo físico que le producía ese ardiente pelirrojo sería difícil, pero tener sexo con él sería lo mismo que castigarlo o desear lastimarlo. **_

_**Sabe que Yuriy jamás se negaría. Se lo debe todo, le entregaría por igual cuanto tomó de él. Kai enfadado no dudaría en tomarlo.**_

Kai tomó la tela de la silla, limpiándose con ella los restos de su propio semen, con la otra punta el sudor de la frente. Con el rostro inexpresivo se la arrojó a Yuriy, que con los pantalones a medio subir, estaba sentado hecho un ovillo.

Entrecerrando sus ojos amatista, que picaban como si les hubiera caído pimienta, Kai firmó un cheque en blanco, dejándolo sobre el mostrador. Avanzó unos pasos, relajando y apretando las manos para controlar sus ansias.

-Como de costumbre sabes hacer bien tu única vocación. –Su voz salió demasiado firme, contrario a lo que sus sentimientos de culpa solicitaban. Esas no eran las palabras que deseaba que salieran de su boca, pero no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. Kai no se arrepentiría de tomar una decisión.

Abrió la puerta, dio dos golpes a la cortina metálica y James la subió para que su señor pasara. Miró el espacio vacío, cuyo dueño seguía oculto tras el mostrador.

-Como le dijiste a él, no olvides tomar tu dinero.

Al entrar a la limosina se cruzó de brazos. James apagó cualquier tipo de sonido que no fuera el casi silencioso motor. Kai había atendido su deseo de venganza hacia Yuriy por traicionarse a si mismo cegado pro el orgullo.

Venganza en nombre de Takao, en nombre de sí mismo que había presenciado el esfuerzo de Yuriy, para desechar aquella vida, para poder dejar de lado la rabia que sentía. Cumplía a su vez con haber ayudado a Yuriy, como prometió al más joven dejándole el cheque. Aunque en ello se hubiera ido una parte de su propio corazón a la basura.

Y como el corazón de Yuriy es tan imbécil como el de Kai cuando se trataba de casos sentimentales, sintió justo todo lo sucedido. Había pagado por romper su vida y comenzar a arruinar la de aquel muchacho que le había regresado tanto a su existencia en un solo mes de vida.

Estiró el brazo para tomar el cheque, con mano temblorosa anotó la cantidad exacta que había perdido con los timadores de las fábricas de oriente, para tener nuevamente la cantidad entre sus manos.

Las cuentas estaban saldadas. El corazón de ambos destrozado.

Para el día siguiente posiblemente podrían comenzar a verse nuevamente como antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

XP Fin de este fanfic.

Si, si, ya se… están locos. Pero Kai es un tipo excentrico .-. y Yuriy un poco demasiado igual XD Tienen una extraña forma de amar y querer, pero no tuvieron una imagen para tomarla de base y poder desarrollar sus emociones. Juzguen ustedes XP No me salió como quería pero bueno.


End file.
